


Third Wheel

by CeceVolume



Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fluffuary 2020, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020, Third Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceVolume/pseuds/CeceVolume
Summary: Lucifer just wanted to take his detective on a real date, but Dan's sick and Trixie's spending the weekend with her mom.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589482
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick word of warning for anyone that hasn't seen The Secret Life of Pets 1 or 2: my son is obsessed so I know the movies in and out. They make a brief appearance here, and it's a bit spoiler-y.
> 
> Also, this is based loosely on the first time my siblings and I met the man that would become our stepdad. He's my dad for all intents and purposes, so this is dedicated to him.

All his grand plans for his first _real_ date with the detective were dashed in one phone call.

The douche had called the night before, asking Chloe (and, by extension, Lucifer) if she could take Trixie for the weekend, which she had _of course_ agreed to. Despite their plans. Apparently, Dan was _sick_ and needed the weekend to recoup.

Of all the bloody weekends to be sick, it had to be when there were no cases; Detective Douche was officially _off_ the Christmas card list.

“It isn’t a big deal,” Chloe said, breaking the silence that had descended in her car as they drove to the school. She didn’t take her eyes off the road as she spoke, glancing in her mirrors to change lanes. “We’ll be able to do something completely Lucifer-y soon, I promise.” Her right hand reached across the center console to give his knee a quick squeeze as she smiled into the windshield.

He turned an indignant glance her way, sputtering, “Not a big deal? I was going to woo you tonight! Besides, I don’t know the first thing to _do_ with children; how are we to keep her occupied for the entire weekend?”

She broke out in snorting laughter as she pulled up to the curb outside the school, putting the car in park before turning a beaming, giggly grin his way. “You’ve been a part of Decker Girls Night before, Lucifer; we’ll just pop in a movie or play some board games. Maybe tomorrow we can take her out the beach or something.”

Before he could respond with more questions about their actual date (perhaps he could pay for a sitter for the night), the back door of the squad car flung open and a flying heap of excited nine-year-old landed on the seat, already telling them the entirety of her day.

Did the child even _breathe_?

-.-.-.-.-.-

_I’ve only just returned_ , Lucifer thought from his spot on the couch, _I can be patient_. Even though he’d truly never had to be before he’d returned to Hell, the Devil was sure that he had learned the trait at some point in his life.

He just didn’t know for how long he was supposed to carry on waiting.

And it was getting exceedingly harder with each passing minute of _The Secret Life of Pets 2._ After the first one—he had enjoyed the irony of a murderous rabbit—he had thought they’d be done. The child would go to bed and maybe he could convince the detective that he deserved more than a chaste kiss on the cheek for his suffering.

Instead, the urchin had _begged_ to stay up to watch the sequel (and devour another piece of cake). All in the name of Lucifer’s return, of course.

How was the Devil supposed to say no when Chloe Decker gave him that wonderfully happy smile from the kitchen?

Now, on the night when he was _supposed_ to be on his first _real_ date with the woman he loved, he was squished between her and her offspring, watching a dog getting chased by wolves atop a train while he tried to save a circus tiger.

“Oh no!” Trixie gasped, her arm around his middle tightening as her cheek pressed deeper into his chest. “Be careful, Max!”

Groaning almost inaudibly—the child certainly didn’t notice—the Devil laid his head on the back of the sofa, staring up at the ceiling to compose himself. _How much bloody longer could this movie really be?_ Lucifer asked himself as he felt Chloe’s head move against his chest.

When he looked down at her, he was stunned out of his self-pitying thoughts by the soft expression on her face. Opening his mouth to ask her what was on her mind, he stopped when Chloe gave the tiniest shake of her head. “Later,” she mouthed, her eyes seeming a bit misty in the light of the television screen before she turned her attention back to the movie.

His mind ran rampant as he tried to figure out what she could possibly be thinking of, so much so that he hardly noticed the movie ending with an upbeat rhythm and collection of real-life pet videos rolling beside the credits.

“Did you like it, Lucifer?” Trixie asked excitedly, his name drawing him out of his thoughts. His eyes meeting hers, he noted the drooping of her eyelids before she gave a long yawn. “I love Daisy; she’s tough like Mom and Maze.”

Though he had no idea who Daisy was and sincerely doubted the character was _anything_ like Mazikeen, he muttered, “It wasn’t the… _worst_ thing I’ve ever watched.”

Chloe gave a snort as she shifted away, the loss of her against his side leaving him slightly chilled. She gave a quick stretch, her arms going above her head as she leaned this way and that. Putting one hand on his knee, she used it to push herself off the couch, reaching out a hand to the giggling child on his other side. “Come on, Monkey; time for bed,” she said quietly as her daughter took her hand. “You need to brush your teeth and then I’ll tuck you in.”

“Could Lucifer tell me a story before lights out?” Trixie asked, even as her mother pulled her to her feet. “I bet he’s got some really good ones!”

The detective halted, slowly turning her gaze to his. “I suppose that’s okay. If he wants to,” she added hastily, the look on her face telling him that he was in no way obligated to do so.

Glancing between the two women, Lucifer found his denial dying on his tongue before he could voice it. Slowly standing and adjusting his suit, he said to his lapel, “I suppose I could, but only after you’ve taken care of your dental hygiene.”

A squeal and then weight against his legs made him look back down at Trixie, who beamed tiredly up at him as she wrapped her arms around his middle. “You’re the _best_ , Lucifer! Will you tell me about when you were a kid? I bet you played awesome pranks on your brothers and sisters!”

“O-of course. After you brush your teeth, offspring.” Why the hell was he smiling?

With one last squeeze, she dashed off towards the bathroom, leaving the Devil and her mother standing alone in the living room.

Turning his eyes back to Chloe, Lucifer asked, “Are all children as easy to please as yours? She really only seems to care about the little things.”

The detective was quiet for a long time, her gaze just wandering his face as something almost sad crossed her features. He wanted to ask her what was on her mind once more, but he knew she was putting something together in her head that he might not understand in the slightest and let it be. Honestly, what was with the mortals in his life?

“Thank you,” she said suddenly, her abruptness and strong voice startling him. Her expression had changed to something he didn’t have the word for but left him remembering her running to him outside the college after she’d chased down the professor. “Tonight was…honestly, I couldn’t think of a better first date.”

As he gaped at her, sure that he had heard her wrong, she reached for his hands, squeezing them both in hers so she could pull him down and kiss him lightly on the mouth. If he hadn’t been so surprised, he might have thought to respond, but it was over as quickly as it had started.

“Detective, I—”

“I’m ready for my _stoooooorrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee_!” the child singsonged from her room, the audible rustling of pillows and blankets breaking the moment.

He blinked, muttering, “It seems I’m being summoned.”

Chloe gave a short snort before gently pushing him towards the room. “It appears so,” she murmured, grinning. “Just remember to keep it PG, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Pops.


End file.
